The advantage of transmitting data and voice information in packet form has long been recognized. Packet switching has proven especially useful where information to be transmitted occurs in short bursts such as in real time interactive data transmissions.
A packet switching network generally comprises an array of packet switches, which switches are generally connected by one or more high bit rate data links. Virtual circuits passing through a plurality of packet switches are set up in the network to provide point-to-point connections between pairs of user stations that wish to exchange information. An example of a packet switching network is disclosed in Turner "A Fast Packet Switching Network", U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,230. While prior art packet switching networks such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,230 are generally suitable for providing point-to-point connections between pairs of user stations, such prior art packet switching networks are not capable of operating efficiently in the broadcast mode. Thus, they cannot provide a variety of commercial services including television distribution and conferencing.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a packet switching network capable of efficient operation in the broadcast mode as well as capable of providing point-to-point connections between individual users.